fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Phoenix Fire
Hello everyone! I am LegendaryIce, founder of PhoenixFire, and as you might've noticed I haven't completed any of the games I have promised. Because of this, I wanted to make a clean slate and start completely over, which may seem like the wrong way to do it but eh, what the heck. Most of my announcements are going to be new projects so look forward to that! THAT BEING SAID, LETS BEGIN THE FIRST DAY! Day 1 Look familiar? I showed this in my previews, and I'm sure this must've caught a lot of people off guard, which is understandable. There have been a few questions such as: Why is Mario a newcomer? ''or ''Omg is that...ZARIO?! I can answer that last question, no it is most definitley not Gasparo, Zario, or any mario oc. It is indeed Mario, and there is a very good reason for this. Something that used to be discussed a lot more back in the day when Subspace Emmisary came out was the lore behind Smash, or if there was more to the story than just this. I personally thought there was, infact, a few years ago a found a lot of bits and peices that connect the series very well, and at first it started off as a theory, but I think it's safe to say it is its own original thing. One itch I've been wanting to scratch for a while is one simple question: How did they get there. I hope I come up with a good answer in: Extinctions Dawn. Extinctions Dawn is a TV show created by me and my goal is to come up with a semi-original plot and a satisfying answer to that question. I say semi-original because it is sorta hunger games inspired but it has it's own originality to it I can garuntee. The animation is going to be very very similar to the Paluntena reveal trailer way back when. Here are a few of the plot details: I decided to take an approach on the Super Smash Bros. Timeline backwards. This made the most sense to me because it gives a reasonable answer on why there are less people each time (because they get killed). When it goes backwards, they have less newcomers with the explaination being, they got eliminated. A question that may be flying in your head right now is: What about Roy, Mewtwo, and Dr. Mario? Don't worry, I have a reason for that. And also, since we reached the last bunch of characters for Smash 4, it's the perfect time to make the series. However I may or may not wait until February to release the game. An announcement page will be put up shortly after the presentation. Alright, moving forward I have a familiar game from long long ago... "this page has been upcoming for millenniums" - Jake "this page has been upcoming for eons" - Jake It really has, to be honest. I introduce to you the game I have avoided for years... KOOPALINGS UNIVERSE ALPHA Koopalings Universe had it's 2 year anniversary 19 days ago on November 29th, 2015. It's reboot was something that has never been finished and I've honestly been trying to for a long time. But I did have several struggles throughout 2015 which blocked me from doing this. I am proud to say that I am in a good place right now and I can finally create this long awaited page. However I will not announce a reboot of Koopompany. It really had to die, so I'll leave it dead. I am working on it solo, with Crimson/snickedge. This game is one of those things where it feels wrong to leave it as is, so we're taking it upon ourselves to reboot it. I hope I do not dissapoint with the final product. An announcement page will come shortly after the presentation, once again. This is the end of Day 1's presentation. Please leave criticisms below because it really really helps. Or leave feedback if you'd like to, but for now I'm out. See you tommorow! Day 2 Already halfway through! Well why don't we just get started! So today I am having a bit of trouble.. knowing that I planned 2 games per day but one of them was cancelled so that leaves me with one thing that I was actually very excited to announce that I totally spaced to put in the previews. This is once again an old project created by me and Crimson. Most of our collaborative projects don't get done. In fact we have had an abundance of ideas in the past, all of them in which were never posted to the public. One other curveball I encountered today is I lost 500 plus files on my computer yesterday, due to harddrive failing. Now although I do not have a logo I can ensure you there will be one eventually, so please understand that when I am announcing this next project. One of my most favorite sports games is most definitley, 100%, with out a single doubt in the world is: Mario Kart. The Mario Kart series is a great series that I highly recommend playing because it is a very fun game. This is the only racing game I have ever enjoyed. By adding un-realistic aspects made it all the better because it really makes the game 10x more fun. For example: the items. The items are one of the big highlights of the game because it lets you use those items to stir up the race, unlike Need for Speed since that game is just a generic racing game. One other cool aspect is the way they add new gameplay elements each game such as: Anti Gravity, Motorcycles, and duo racing. But to me personally, it still feels a bit lacking... lacking of something that I want to truly feel in that game. Speed. I'm not talking 100 mph. I'm not even talking 200 mph. I'm talking out of the roof speed. And while I did mention that the items are great... but I feel like they could be used in a better way, in a way that doesn't mess up someones race entirely. I want people to feel the speed. With this in mind this lead to the game: HYPER Hyper is an original racing game being made by Ice, and possibly Crim/.snickedge. Here are some things it will feature: Original Characters. Original Characters are key to any original game, and I think we have made a good lineup of 20 different characters of different species, and different personalities. Another thing it will feature is Speed. Lots of it. Speed is something heavily emphasised in this game knowing that the whole point of the game is to be as fast as possible. Now although I have never played F-Zero, it may be similar to that game in a way, speed wise. In the game there are poles at every turn. You can use a hook to grab onto the pole and get a nice speed boost, as well as very smooth turning. One other thing you might be asking is about items. Items are completely removed. The only thing that stays in the game is something from double dash, specials. Except in this game they're called boosts. Boosts can appear based on your performance. There will be a meter growing based on good performance, and once it reaches the top of the meter, the boost will work at full power, so you still can use a boost if your meter is low, it just wont work as well. Anyways I am very excited to work on this game and I hope you are too! An announcement page will be put up shortly after this presentation. Please ask questions on those pages. Moving on let's talk about one of my teasers from the previews This is a game idea that me and my friend (ClassyPanda) came up with. When I was at his house, we were in his room playing some ScreenCheat. While we were playing I brought up the idea of a game where you have to hack the game to win. He thought this would be an awesome game, and he brought up more suggestions leading to the creation of this game. I thank ClassyPanda for the great ideas, combined with mine to create a game where you have to well "Hack to Win". Introducing... Code Break is a multiplayer game in which you must do everything in your power to hack the other person. Now of course this isn't real hacking, it's just fake hacking. The game will give you a believable fake desktop and you must do everything in your power to protect yourself from the opponent, but at the same time trying to hack the opponent, and give them a virus. Of course this is only 1 of several more modes to come. Another mode we have made is Delete the Files. ''In this game you need to of course hack into the computer and delete all the files in a folder. You can do this easily when the opponent is trying to hack you, but if they catch you trying to delete the files they can prevent it. Each file takes 10 seconds to delete, and there will be a meter showing how close to deletion it is. This is visible to the other player though so watch out. The player can prevent the files from deleting by clicking on the meter, and the meter will drain down to 0, forcing the player to leave and try again at a better time. This and more will be coming to the all new game Code Break. I am extremely excited for this game, once again and I am hoping the final result is just as good as what I have in mind. An announcement page will be put up shortly after this presentation so please ask questions on that page. Another day completed! Thank you all for reading this and leave criticisms, and feedback below because it only helps with my development. ''Stay tuned for tommorow... it will be one hell of a day! Day 3 Dawn of the Final Day Well I mean it isn't dawn, but whatever, you get my point. It's honestly a bit sad... in fact maybe I should do these more often... Anyways, it is indeed the final day like I have mentioned, so let's end it off with 2 final items. One of my most favorite video game franchises is The Legend of Zelda series. I have loved it since I was around 5, and I have gotten the oppurtunity to play all of the games in the series ever since. I loved it so much that when I was 7 I made a fangame (yes I made fangames before I joined) very heavily inspired by The Legend of Zelda. This game was called Epic Story. It was about a 16 year old guy named Jake who lives on a farm in a town called Soki. He was adopted by a man named Richard, who found him in a river when Jake was a baby. Jake never knew his real dad, but he wanted to know who he was. Anyways, Jake is 16 and he becomes a soldier at that age. His duty is to guard the deep forest, and one day while doing so, he gets kidnapped by these goblin looking creatures. When he wakes up, he's in a very dark looking place. A boy named Sabar appears then and explains why he is here. Sabar is a transparent green kid who helps Jake throughout the game. Sabar breaks them out of the jail thing they were in (It's actually an attic, but it's used as a jail cell). He uses a sword called the power sword to save the day, yada yada yada. It was pretty unrealistic gameplay wise, but the lore behind it was original. My explaination was extremely vague but I think you can tell why it's semi generic already. I kept creating games in the series, and then I just quit. I quit when I was 12, same time I joined fantendo and I feel the need to finish what I started. So that's exactly what I'm doing. I created 11 games in the series and it did have an official ending so I'm basically just reviving those games from my memory and making them more original. The new storyline is still about the 16 year old farmboy Jake who got adopted, but it changes at the part when he meets Sabar. Sabar breaks him out of the prison/attic thing and they have to go get the Crossbow of Realms. The Crossbow of Realms can shoot arrows that impact your enviornment. You receive these arrows by conquering each one of "The Legends Realms". You need these arrows to defeat Zern, the "Child of Light". One thing different about this game is that darkness represents good, and light is bad. This is revealed later on in the series. I am very excited to finish what I started in this game. An official announcement page will be put up shortly after this presentation, so stay tuned. Please ask questions on those pages to keep you more informed. I will be willing to say anything and everything. Moving on. One of my most favorite genres is Sci-Fi. My favorite movie is The Giver, which is Sci Fi, my favorite game is TimeSplitters which is Sci Fi, my favorite book is Ready Player One which is Sci Fi, and my favorite tv show is Mr. Robot, which is Sci Fi. Basically all I love is Sci Fi, so after attempting to write a Sci Fi book, movie, game, book, and show, I decided which one I liked the best. I wanted to make a Sci Fi tv show. Griff is my dystopian TV show. I think it's decently original so I decided to publish it on here. Basically in the year 2002, the government decided to put these metal rods in babies brains that allows them to be controlled. Any baby born in 2002 or after would have a metal rod put in their brain. Except for one family. This family was the Wray family. They were a rebellious family that knew all the tricks put up the governments sleeve. The family got split apart and hidden in the year 2015. Griff was one of the kids in the family. He was put into a mountain which he hid in all of his life. He only has faint memories of his family. The government didn't do much with the rods until one year. 2085. This was the year that they have prepared to be the "Year of Perfecto" where the "Perfecto Movement" would take place. They killed off the elders that year using several poisoning techniques and assasination. One remained though. The one they didn't even knew existed. That person would be Griff. The one who has been watching the world crumble the whole time. This is what his parents wanted him to do... to take them down. Him and a couple of friends. Griff only has him and his highly intelligent drone to start with (Fandrone Crimson 2050), but later on he finds other people to stop this mess. By the end of season 1 there will be 7-8 main characters. The Imperfect - Griff The Intelligent - Fandrone Crimson 2050 The R _ _ _ _ _ _, The E _ _ _ _ _ _ _, The F _ _ _ _ _, The A _ _ _ _ _ _, The O _ _ Now there is one I am considering but I might save her/him for season 2. All of season 1 is going to be about taking down the government. Go ahead an guess the names below (not their actual names but there titles.) An announcement page for this project will be put up shortly after this presentation. Please ask questions to keep you better informed on the game. We have reached an end of these past 3 days I really would like to do this more often so I will consider a Nintendo Direct related thing. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS BELOW ON THESE UPCOMING TITLES!! Goodbye for now! All Announcement Pages On announcement pages you can see all of the recent news on my announced games. Also, I would highly encourage you ask questions on those pages. Though like it suggests on the announcement pages, it is NOT required. *Extinctions Dawn/Announcements *Koopalings Universe α/Announcements *HYPER/Announcements *Code Break/Announcements *Epic Story/Announcements *G R I F F/Announcements Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015